Final Fantasy XIII: The Last War
by Tru December Rain Magic Black
Summary: When Yuna and Tidus tells Magic that an evil witch has split them up with their son and that she is the only one who can reunite them, her life is thrown upside down. Will she ever be able to go to Earth again? Does she even want to?
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Magic and Ryder, although I don't own his origins.

A/N: Hey. This is my first Final Fantasy story. I haven't exactly played X-2 yet, so I'm not sure if Yuna and Tidus get together at the end. I just assumed they did. If they didn't, which is a definite possibility, please do not tell me. It would ruin the whole thing, and I would have to personally kill you. So, please, don't say anything is not supposed to be like something or whatever. I _know _I probably have some stuff wrong. Which is why I'm putting as little as possible about Yuna and Tidus. Sorry it's so short, but it's only the prologue. The real chapters will be tons longer, Hope you like it, anyway. If you don't, don't read it. Flames are accepted. I'm freezing right now and am too lazy to get a blanket, so I would really love a flame to warm me up.

Final Fantasy XIII: The Last War

****

Prologue

Magic December Rain yawned as she got out of bed. Her parents were currently out on a business trip and wouldn't be there for two weeks, but she didn't care. Magic hated her parents. They were never around, first of all, and whenever they were, they would completely ignore her. Her parents were extremely rich, so their servants and maids took care of Magic when they were away. Not that Magic needed taking care of. She had her own car, her own job, and her own life. She was 17, currently, and had plenty of friends, although she wasn't really popular. The "popular" kids in her old high school weren't mean to her; they just pretty much ignored her. Magic had never been in a certain "group." She was just friends with whoever would talk with her, usually other misfits like herself.

Magic didn't really have _real_ friends, however. Sure, they would make great friends…if she trusted them. See, Magic was a very untrusting person. She had grown up with her cold parents, and had learned never to trust or get close to someone. Whenever you find someone who isn't able to get close with someone, you always assume someone hurt him or her, badly. Not the case with Magic. She hated her parents, sure, but it wasn't the hate where she actually loved them, deep down inside somewhere. This wasn't a book. It wouldn't end with "and so Magic's parents learned to love, and they lived happily ever after." No, there was no love for them deep down inside. Only hate, as it had been for as long as she could remember. Magic had never been in a relationship with anybody. Nobody had ever even asked her out before, which was strange, as she was pretty, with her long red hair with the two thick braids she always kept on in the front, with the rest of her hair down, and her stormy grey eyes. Magic guessed it was because she was completely invisible. She knew she was, no matter what anybody else may say. She didn't really care: it was a fact. People never noticed her, not really. Sure, she had friends, but it was kinda hard not to become friends with the people she had sat with at lunch since 9th grade (she was now 17, having just finished her senior year a week ago). She was even invisible to her friends, really. She knew she was. There were always these things that would happen that showed she was invisible. Like the time she was at the bowling alley with her friends, and they were all wondering where she was, and she was right in front of them the whole time. Or the time they completely forgot about having to pick her up for school one morning when her car was in the shop for a couple days (the bus no longer came to her house, as she never used it). There was a new instance every day that proved she was invisible. Magic didn't mind, though. It didn't matter. Nothing in her life mattered, really.

Magic shook her head and walked down stairs after changing her pajamas into some clean clothes, which were some black pants and a red t-shirt with an alien on it doing the jig.

However, when she entered her living room, she froze. There were two people currently occupying her living room.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked them sharply. She knew they were not her parents' friends, or new maids. Her parents would never associate with people like this.

The man had white-blond hair, with clear blue eyes. He was wearing weird clothes, which Magic recognized as the clothes Tidus wore in Final Fantasy X. He even looked like Tidus, and, though he was older, was just as hot (yes, Magic thought a game character was hot - you should see him in good graphics!).

The other was a woman with short brown hair, with one green eye and one blue eye. She was wearing the outfit Yuna wore in Final Fantasy X-2, the one with half a skirt. She even looked like Yuna. Weird.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the Yuna look-alike said. "For barging into your house like this. I'm Yuna, and this is Tidus."

"Hey," Tidus greeted Magic, nodding his head toward her.

No way. This was not happening. These were just two weirdos, pretending to be her two favourite characters in the Final Fantasy series. Yet they looked so much like Tidus and Yuna…Magic shook her head. It was impossible. She glared at the couple, who were both sitting together on a couch and holding hands.

"Yeah right," she scoffed. "Like I'm s'posed to believe that."

"I knew you would not believe us," Yuna said, nodding.

"Then why did you say that crap?" Magic shot.

"Because it is important," spoke up Tidus. "You have to do something for us."

"I'm not doing anything for you two except showing you to the door," Magic said, glaring daggers at so-called Tidus and Yuna.

"You have to find Ryder, our son, and find a way to bring him and us back to Spira," Tidus continued, ignoring Magic. "We were separated by the evil witch Leandrisa. You are the only one who can bring us together again and defeat Leandrisa."

Magic was about to open my mouth to order them out of the house, when Yuna spoke again. "Seek Ryder. He will help. Tidus and I cannot go to Zaria, as Leandrisa blocked everyone here on Earth from going to any other world. I am not sure why, but you are the only one here who can travel through worlds. You cannot have other people travel through worlds, however. Only Leandrisa can do that. Find her, and find a way to make her bring Ryder, Tidus, and I back to Spira. We have not seen our son in 10 years. We must see him again. We have spent these 10 years figuring out a way to bring us together again, and we have finally found a way. You must help us. Now, touch my staff and think hard of the Ryder. Just say Ryder, son of Yuna and Tidus, over and over again in your head, and you will be transported to him. Do it. We will not leave otherwise."

Magic rolled her eyes and groaned. These people were obviously crazy. However, she decided to do as the Yuna-impostor said, just to make them go away.

So she walked up to her staff, touched it, and thought _Ryder, son of Yuna and Tidus, Ryder, son of Yuna and Tidus, oh this is so stupid…Ryder, son of Yuna and Tidus_, expecting nothing to happen. Expecting the weird people in front of her to sigh and walk away. However, she did not expect to open her eyes to find one green eye and one blue eye staring back at her…the eyes being connecting to a face that was decidedly _not _the Yuna lady's eyes.


	2. Ryder

**__**

A/N: Well, nobody reviewed…oh well. I guess I'll just hafta be patient. I noticed there's a lot less reviewers here than in the Harry Potter forums, which is where I usually read at. So I'll just wait. Not much longer than the prologue, but oh well. I'll try _to make the next chapter longer, but no promises on how much longer. I guarantee it will be at least a little longer than this one. Hope you enjoy the second installment of:_

Final Fantasy XIII: The Last War

Chapter 1: Ryder

"Uh…hi?" I manage nervously, grinning in a very stupid manor at who I can only assume is Ryder, son of Yuna and Tidus.

Holy macaroni. This cannot be happening. There must be some kind of mistake. I cannot be standing in front of the son of two characters in a video game.

"Who are you?" he asks me cautiously. He is pretty hot, I must admit. He looks mostly like Tidus, but he has his mother's eyes, ears, and nose. Wait - didn't I just reach the conclusion that this was not happening? Yes, I must say I did. So that means it is just a coincidence that he looks like those two messed up people in my house. And there must have been some freak accident or something that transported me here. Some science revelation or something. Yes, that must be it.

"I'm Magic," I answer, holding out my hand to him. Well, I better be courteous to this guy. Just a random guy, not Ryder, son of Yuna and Tidus. I better be, seeing I was the one who had just popped into his bedroom.

"You are magic?" he asks curiously and suspiciously, ignoring my hand. Jerk. I pull back my hand and roll my eyes.

"No, my name is Magic," I say exasperatedly, trying to sound like I know better than him and know what the hell I am doing. It is pretty hard, because I really have no clue what I am doing.

"Strange name," he says.

"Yeah, well your name is strange too," I shoot back.

"You do not know my name," he says, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is, it's incredibly stupid," I say. Humph. Probably is, the jerk-face. I am _really _not liking this guy. I can't wait till I can leave.

"Look," I begin. "Where am I, and where is a phone so I can call my house or something? I need to get home."

He looks at me weirdly. Hey, stop looking at me, stupid! It's not like I'm in a cage in a zoo or something! I don't see _what _is so weird about what I said.

"What's a…phone?" he asks. "Some kinda weird food that makes you talk really loud so you can call all the way to your house? Why would you want to call your house, anyway? It's not like it can talk."

"You don't know what a _phone_ is?" I ask in surprise. Whoa, what kind of back-water place _is _this that this guy doesn't even know what a phone is? And _excuse_ me, mister, don't you take that sarcastic tone on me.

"No," he answers. "Is it some kinda Al Bhed machina?"

Okay, I have concluded that this guy is officially insane. He now thinks that Final Fantasy X is real or something.

"Wait a sec," he says, as if just realising something. "How did you get here?"

He just realised I appeared out of thin air? A great mind, that one.

"I dunno," I say and shrug, sitting down on a chair against a wall. "So, what's your name?"

"Ryder. But how the hell can you have just appeared here? There has to be some reason," he says. Wait, hold the weird machina Al Bhed food. Ryder? No, it has to be a coincidence.

"I really have no clue how I came here," I answer truthfully. Well, kinda truthfully. I have an idea, but it's not an idea that I want to pursue. That couldn't have _really _been Yuna and Tidus, could it have?

"What was the last thing you did before coming here?" he asks me.

"Well, these two people came to my house, calling themselves Yuna and Tidus. Then they say that they have some son or something in another world besides Earth and that some evil witch separated them from their son. They said I was the only one who could being them back together and yadda yadda, sappy stuff really. So the one who claimed to be Yuna tells me to touch her staff and sat Ryder, son of Yuna and Tidus over and over again in my head. Stupid, I know, but it was the only way to make them leave. So I did, and then I ended up here, and I don't know how. Weird coincidence that your name is Ryder, huh?"

Ryder isn't listening anymore. His face has gone white and he looks all pasty-looking. Maybe he has a fever or something. Oooh, maybe it's life-threatening! I don't like this guy very much. It would be cool if he came down with something.

"Hey, Ryder-o!" I say, getting up and waving my hand in front of his face. "What's up?"

Still on response.

"You coming down with something?" I ask hopefully.

Slowly, I see a response. He shakes his head and looks down at me. "Y-Yuna and T-Tidus?"

"Yeah," I say slowly, nodding. Man, this guy is slow.

"They're - they're my parents," he says.

"Oh, come on, stop joshin' me!" I say, giving a little laugh. "That's not possible."

"You say you come from Earth?" he asks me. I nod my head. Duh. Where else would I come from? "And my parents came to you to tell you that you had to bring me and them together again?" I nod again. "Holy shit, Magic! This is amazing! You're not on Earth anymore, Magic! You're on Zaria! And you are going to bring me to Spira, somehow. You must. Let's go now to Leandrisa!"

I raise my eyebrows at his little outburst and he flushes, embarrassed. Ha.

Hmm…should I pretend I believe him, or not? Sure, whatever. Not that I really AM starting to believe him, or anything…

"Hold there, buster," I say. "We can't just go off and walk up to some crazy evil witch and say, 'Hey, Leandrisa, dearest, why don't you help us poor defenceless kids and reunite Ryder here with his parents? We'd be ever so grateful.' First of all, we'd be killed immediately. Second of all, I don't feel like going. Third of all, I hate walking. Fourth of all, I don't like you."

"Well, geez, you didn't have to be so blunt about it," he says, rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't being blunt," I say. He raises an eyebrow at me. "I was being soft."

I walk away. No way in hell am I going on some kind of messed-up journey with this guy. I hate him. He just gets on my nerves so much. Probably 'cause of him saying my name is weird. I instantly hate people who say my name is weird.

"Wait, Magic!" he yells after me, just before I walk out the door. Ryder runs up to me. "Please go with me. You're the only one who can help me. There's a reason why you're the one who was picked to help me out. You wanna find out why you were picked, right? If you come with me, you might be able to find out why you were chosen. And besides, we won't be defenceless. I happen to know how to use a sword, and we can choose some skilled warriors to come with us. What d'ya say, huh? If not for me, do it for Yuna and Tidus. Please?"

Hmm…this was tempting. Okay, I admit it, I think I believe this is really Zaria or whatever. And Yuna and Tidus _are _my favourite characters. I don't want to let them down, right?

"Fine," I say reluctantly. Oh, whatever. What else can I do?

"Yes!" Ryder exclaims enthusiastically, grinning broadly.

"This still doesn't mean I like you."

"Oh, but you will, Magic," he replies, his grin turning into a cheeky smile. "'Cause nobody can resist my charms. Not even someone with hot ass like yours."

Oh, he did not just talk about my ass! The stupid freak! That is it. There is only so much I can take form one person in a day.

"I suggest you run," I tell him.

He grins cheekily at me one last time before running off, laughing insanely the whole way, with me hot on his tail. He is so dead.


End file.
